T'yëv
T'yëv is the god of light and the patron god of the country Bemina. Overview Physical Description T'yëv's human form takes the appearance of a white boy in his later teens, with silvery-white hair that goes down to his shoulder blades and is held in a low ponytail. He has midnight blue eyes, underneath which are black tattoos of a curved line, almost like a horizontal check mark. He has the sharpened teeth of a carnivore, but you can only tell if he opens his mouth (i.e., he doesn't have a fang overbite or underbite). T'yëv generally wears a dark blue tunic adorned with silver, tied with a leather belt, hanging off of which is a silver sheath that carries Lysgher. Underneath his tunic, T'yëv also wears black breeches that he wears tucked into black boots, both made of tough, Nemean hide. He also generally wears metal bracers with protective runes carved into it. He also has more heavily armored outfits, that he usually only appears in times where his domain is threatened. His more heavily armored clothes are still relatively lightly armored, since he values speed and reflexes over pure defense in combat. In times of relaxation, when he’s certain he’s safe, T'yëv has been known to appear in a white chiton and worn leather sandals. His hair and eyes have a slight natural glow to it, but you can't tell unless it's really dark. They gleam when light hits them in the right way, too (also bright lights and glares don't bother T'yëv, he can look straight at them without hurting his eyes or impairing his vision). His more animalistic form is that of a wolf made of light, also with midnight blue eyes that glow a whitish-blue when he uses magic. The light the wolf is made of is mostly silvery-white, but occasionally red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet light shows up as highlights and accents in his fur, but that changes with the light. As a wolf he only ever wears anything if he's wearing armor. His wolf form usually doesn't wear armor, though. He also can appears as a simple ball of light, similar to a will-o'-the-wisp, that streaks around at the speed of light. He shifts between these forms at will. Personality He wanders around and travels a lot, spending time with his friends, allies, and the other gods that he’s on good terms with. In his wolf form, he likes going on hunts with Mannjakt. Sometimes he's enlisted by Savodos to go on pranking sprees with Caleido (he rarely gets into trouble with the other gods over these, because most of the gods don't know about his mischievous side). The only one he refuses to mess with is Umedes, because he's afraid to hurt her. He mediates with Chak and the rainbow god a lot. Sometimes he, Suvaa, and Mequ race each other, because they are the three fastest gods. Sometimes he visits his moon children, as well. He's very bright and optimistic, usually, but he gets upset when anyone mentions his relationship with Umedes. He treats everyone with respect, even gods he doesn't like, and even when pranking people he just likes seeing people get confused and is careful not to take anything too far. He is one of the only gods who doesn't act condescending toward mortals, and is polite to them as well. While many of the gods know his bright and cheerful side, few of them have personally seen his mischievous side, which is largely brought by association with Savodos. Like Suvaa, he tends to have a very carefree attitude. When dealing with younger, lesser, or weaker gods, he usually falls into the role of a big brother-like figure. Other T'yëv is the patron god of a small country hidden in a valley between several mountains, called Bemina. The valley country is full of flora that absorbs sunlight during the day and glows during the night, meaning that the country is constantly lit up. The capital is a large underground city that's constantly lit up by glowing crystals that give off light and heat like artificial suns, leaving the city in constant "daylight." There's an underground river that provides fresh water, and this is the site of the largest temple to T'yëv. The city is called Garlys. He's very popular among the gods, his personality being very easy to get along with. As the god of light, he's high up on the pecking order of gods, his tier of authority being right under the Big Four. He's very well-respected by the other gods in his tier and even by the members of the Big Four. Among humans, he is a respected deity, and he has large and well-cared for temples. T'yëv has many temples and altars, and though his domain isn't a conventionally useful one, per se, he is still a powerful major deity and so most major cities have at least a small temple dedicated to him. He has especially large temples dedicated to him in Shurya, Telluro, Ruwilta, and Garlys. Anecdotes Once, T'yëv was playing with shadow puppets in a cave while waiting to meet up with Umedes. She showed up and laughed at him. He was mortified, he hadn't meant to let her see him acting so childish. Umedes actually just thought it was cute. Legends * When he plays with the rainbow god in Tzanea's arctic territories, sometimes they get carried away and cause the aurora borealis/australis. * He first met Umedes while trying to spread light in her country, which was the only country not to experience the natural light of day. She tried to chase him out, not wanting any of his light, but he was persistent and spread rainbows and auroras across the sky of the country to give them a taste of the beauty of light. Umedes responded by blacking out the sky even darker than usual with her shadows. T'yëv persisted and continued. He was having a lot of fun and assumed that Umedes was, too. Umedes eventually got fed up and went to yell at him in person. She told him to just leave her and her country alone. He hadn’t realized he was causing her distress and apologized, but she still chased him off. He returned daily to apologize, determined to "fix things between them" and wanting to make friends. Umedes would chase him off, and eventually it sort of became routine between the two of them. One day, T'yëv forgot to come because there was a spread of the plague in his country that he was trying to help purge, and Umedes actually came looking for him. He took that as a sign of friendship, as much as she tried to deny that it was just curiosity, and simply considered them friends from then on. Eventually they spent so much time together that it became something more. * Once, Medo'ana and Stranon tricked T'yëv into thinking he had killed Umedes by accidentally touching her and having his light magic cancel out her darkness. In reality, Umedes was nowhere in the vicinity and it was just a living nightmare created by the gods of fear and nightmares. T'yëv was distraught, even after realizing Umedes was alive, and he wanted to hold her to assure himself that she was alright, but he also knew that it would hurt her, so he isolated himself instead, hiding himself away to get himself together and emotionally. When he finally came back, he acted like nothing had happened, and shut down anytime someone asked him about it. Medo'ana and Stranon are the only two gods that he truly hates. Category:God Category:Patron Category:Character